


Divine Blood

by AoAnimeGeek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Child Abuse, Dead People, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gen, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Mythology - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoAnimeGeek/pseuds/AoAnimeGeek
Summary: "Do you think saying I can see dead people will get the bullies to leave me alone?""No, you idiot that'll make the bullying worse. I say you let me posses them and cause them to run into traffic!""That's a horrible idea.""I'm a demon what do you expect?"Atlas Hesperia was many things. She was the holder of the sacred eyes. She was the one who accidentally decapitated a Siren when she was thirteen, and the partner of Hino, a demon with a human soul but not a heart of gold.She was also the one who pissed off a god who was out for her blood and of course he wanted to help end the world, what is up with that?





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, its Ao, and I have no clue wtf I'm doing. But I've decided to do a little original story of my own. Prepare for cringe o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

  


 

Soft murky brown and rich emerald green eyes stared curiously at the people surrounding her. Small brown hands reached up and pulled the covers down to reveal her face. The small five year old looked up with wide eyes and shifted slightly, greatly alerting the three other people in her room.

A pair of golden eyes snapped over to her and a smirk adorned his face.

"It seems like this one can see us." Golden-Eyes chuckled and stared down at her, a even more golden aura swarming around him. A woman with piercing purple eyes turned to her with a scowl on her face. Not to long the one with vibrant pink eyes, too, turned around with a much more kinder smile on her face.

"What's your name darling?" Purple-Eyes asked, her voice oozing with honey. The little girl felt a strong force compelling her to speak but she stubbornly fought against it. Purple-Eyes noticed and her scowl grew darker as her eyes fueled with some unknown darkness.

"I suggest you tell us your name kid or we'll take your precious gift away." Golden-Eyes taunted lightly, the aura growing more powerful. The child remained unintimidated and instead shook her head stubbornly. Unbeknownst to the golden-eyed god, he couldn't hurt her even if he tried. Not as long as the other gods were watching.

"You will not lay a hand on her." A voice suddenly answered and in a flash of blue light, a male cloaked in darkness appeared. Pale skin glowed despite the nearly absent light. The three other god and goddesses bowed respectfully, clearly intimidated.

"Uh, what are you doing here Father?" Golden-Eyes asked and the Father, the god of darkness, scowled.

"What are you doing here, Titus?" Father asked and Titus broke out into a sweat.

"Lord Yami I can assure you that-"

"Silence Karma, I have not spoken to you! Stay out of this before I have you thrown into the deepest level of Mortem!" Yami shouted causing Karma to flinch, her piercing purple eyes casting to the floorboards. Titus cleared his throat while stepping in front of Karma.

"Father, I can explain."

"Then do it." Yami hissed out, the darkness around him turning into sharp tendrils.

"W-we decided to see what was giving off the strong aura...that's all." Titus mumbled as his golden aura died down in the presence of his father. The confident look in his golden eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of fear.

"Is that so? You sure you weren't here to kill her, in fear that she could beat your disgraceful demigods and over throw you?" Yami asked with a dark scowl as his breathing grew heavier. Titus and Karma stepped back, whereas Pink-Eyes stood off to the side, not daring to intervene. Without warning a soft and childish voice spoke up.

"I-It's okay, Mr. Yami. He wasn't going to hurt me." The little girl reached up and gave a gentle pat to the god of darkness. An eyebrow was arched at her clearly encouraging her to go on.

"W-Well, Ms. Pink Eyes wasn't going to let him." She said shyly and all attention was directed over to Pink-Eyes herself.

"It is true, I would slaughter you both before you can. " She answered truthfully while shrugging and the small girl let out a small giggle. The anger slowly left at the sound and he nodded respectfully at the woman who smiled back.

"You sound like Auntie." The small girl giggled again and Pink-Eyes nodded, easily put under the little girl's charm.

"Hmmm, how about I become your other auntie then?" She asked and the smaller child nodded excitedly. Pink Eyes grinned as she walked over and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"From now on, you call me Auntie Nia." She gently pinched the smaller girl's cheek and the child giggled again. Yami lifted the girl up and placed her back into the bed with a sigh.

"Go to sleep kid." He mumbled with a small hint of fondness in his black eyes. Watching over her for the past few years was tiring but worth it. He snapped his fingers and her eyes quickly grew droopy. He stood up to his full height as she drifted off to sleep and fixated Karma and Titus with a harsh glare.

"This is not over."


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Years Later and we catch a glimpse of the dual eye girl's life.

When Atlas awoke to a tongue sliding up her neck, she only let out a sigh. Personally she found it odd that demons had healing properties within their tongue, but after a few months of friendship she got used it.

The wetness disappeared and she opened her eyes just in time to see her best friend pull his head back, obsidian eyes bright with fury.

"She hit you again."

Atlas casted her eyes away and that was the answer he needed. The demon stood up, pale glinting in the moonlight and shadows wrapping around his body. He began to stalk across her room, heading to the door.

Atlas felt her stomach sink as she realized that this was Hino's last straw. Auntie Carla didn't really hit her often. Only when she was drunk off alcohol and sorrow, the loss of her sister and brother-in-law stamped across her mind.

She always apologized after. She was always said she didn't mean it.

"Hino, if you kill her I'll be put in the system." Atlas called out desperately. The statement caused the demon to freeze, his hand still grapsing the doorknob. He knew of Atlas's fear of being bounced around from house to house. Being able to see things that other couldn't see wasn't always a good thing.

It was a blessing and a curse, and Atlas couldn't risk putting other homes in danger.

"Fuck."

Atlas smiled, knowing that had won this round. The shadows still warped around her room restlessly and she knew that her partner's anger had yet to simmer. For being a small fourteen year old demon, the amount of rage pint up in him was bizarre.

But then again, Atlas was bizarre herself, so she couldn't really talk.

"Come on, I heard that there was some monster terrorizing the woods anyway."

•

•

•

•

•

Three hours later, both Atlas and Hino were covered in some kind of gunk that caused them to smell horrendous, taking their time to trek through the woods.

"Better?" Atlas asked quietly, her hands lifting up to brush away a strand of dyed hair. Her nerves were still skyrocket high from the recent kill.

Hino glanced at her from this peripheral before turning to look ahead. His hands fell clenched at his sides but the shadows from the trees and other tall plants didn't move restlessly, only remaining slow and comforting.

"You need to start fighting back."

"I don't want to hurt her." Atlas responded with exasperation. They've had the same conversation plenty of times. 122 times over the five years of friendship to be exact.

"Then let me deal with it."

A small frown etched its way onto her face. By letting Hino deal with it meant driving her Aunt to insanity with hallucinations and lack of sleep from near possessions and shadows in her room.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Hino, its not right to hurt someone who is hurt themselves. She's just lost-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit!" Hino spat, finally turning around to face her. Atlas stepped back cautiously when the shadows began to spread towards them and wrap around her ankles. She forced herself to remain calm, she knew that Hino would never hurt her no matter what state of mind he was in.

In reality all they really had was each other.

"I know you've seen the darkness around her with those damn eyes of yours. Its pretty fucking obvious that she'll kill you eventually."

"Don't say that!" Atlas stomped her foot and the shadows instantly retracted. Her eyes began to burn uncomfortably, and she realized that tears were welling in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Atlas I-"

She stared at the demon who shifted uncomfortably, and she couldn't help but let out a startled laugh. He was never good with feelings. Growing up with lack of empathy was quite difficult to change.

"It's fine, Hino, I know you didn't mean it." Atlas smiled, wiping at her nose with a small sniffle.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on, we gotta go before Auntie Carla notices I'm missing and raids my room again!" Atlas took off before Hino could say anything, it was her way of dealing with the situation as always.

Hino watched her disappear behind the treeline, eyes dark with simmering anger. He would make the woman _pay_ for even thinking it was okay to lay a finger Atlas.


	3. Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus week learn how both Atlas and Hino meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell y'all that there will most likely be a lot of jumps in the past in the first few chapters.

Five years ago, when she was was nine, she encountered Hino.

Atlas was proud to say she could remember the day vividly, reasons good and bad. It was cold, about fifty degrees and Atlas had stolen enough money to last her another week.

Auntie Carla had fallen into a depressed stupor again, and had forgotten to feed Atlas. But it was okay. It was okay because Jim the ghost who was thief in his past life before he died had volunteered to help sharpen her thievery skills in return of helping him crossover.

"It's the least I could do kid," he told her with a rueful smile," I mean, I'm going to be able to see my wife again because of this."

All in all, the day was going pretty good. She had successfullly helped another ghost cross over (which made him number 5,315) and she wasn't going to starve that night either.

The frost had bit relentlessly at her cheeks, which of course were the perks of living in New York City, and Atlas knew that climbing up the fire escape was going to be another difficult situation since she didn't have any gloves. They didn't survive the last encounter she had with the corrupted tree nymph in the woods last week.

Sure she was in the goddess of ice's favor, and may have acquired a minor blessing because of it, but that didn't make her immune to some snow and ice. Breathing out a sigh, Atlas rubbed her hands together and picked up her pace on the snow covered sidewalk. Her dual-colored eyes took in the same surroundings as usual.

The same stores, same stands, and even the same creepy shadows that warped oddly from the alleyway-

Atlas paused, ignoring the curses aimed at her from the man that crashed into her, and instead turned her direction toward the alley.

"Odd," she muttered quietly to herself, brushing a strand of wavy hair behind her ear. Stepping into the alley seemed to have drowned out the outside words with quiet whispering.

" _Look it's a pure-"_

_"I'm starving, I haven't eaten a soul in weeks-"_

_"I'll eat her soft flesh too-"_

_"Food-"_

_"Young souls are the best-"_

_"So innocent, so pure, I can't wait to harvest-"_

_"Prince eats first-"_

_"Silverbloods eat first-"_

"You shouldn't be here." A voice sharply cut through the whispers. Atlas stepped back and warily watches as a figure materialized within the shadows. It revealed a boy to be about her age. Atlas would've thought he was a ghost based off how pale he were, if it weren't for the fact that he had a tail swishing behind him. 

"Who are you?" 

"Aren't human children attached to their parents?" The boy asked curiously with a tilt of his head. It seemed genuine, but Atlas wasn't an idiot. She knew to not fall for innocent acts anymore. Humans easily taught her that lesson. 

"You didn't answer my question." The boy frowned, his features scrunching up in agitation. She shifted uncomfortably, finally noticing how his eye color was black. 

Kind of like staring into a pool of emptiness, if that made sense. 

"My parents are missing. Now you gotta answer my question."

There was no way they were dead. Their spirits would at least visit her, right? They wouldn't just leave their only child behind. 

The boy offered her a sly smile before saying," My name is Hino and I'm a demon!" 

Oh. 

Atlas gaze flickered between his tail and the shadows warping around his ankles- 

"I-I gotta go." She muttered distractedly before turning tail and booking it. Not once did she look back. 

(If she did, she would've noticed the thin tendrils of darkness following closely behind her). 

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Don't human children have more toys?" 

Atlas shrieked, and the dim light bulb in her already battered lamp, exploded. She let out a small wince, for once glad that her aunt drank too many bottles of that funny smelling juice again and had been knocked every since. 

"How'd you get here?" 

Hino ignored her question, instead curiously prodding at one of her books. He stared at it with childlike curiosity and she wondered if he were old as he looked. She didn't really know much about Mortem and it's creatures. 

He reached out and plucked out her favorite, City of Orphans. 

"You have odd taste for someone your age." The demon mumured quietly, reading the summary on the back with some interest. 

"You didn't answer my question!" 

"You should really put some runes around your territory if you don't want things like me to break in." He turned to face her with a positively gleeful smile. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably and she shifted on her bed. 

Dark tendrils snaked up her walls, weaving around each other gracefully. 

"What the-stop that!" Atlas spluttered angrily, flailing her way out of bed. Her wrist hit the nightstand with a painful crack. She let out a small yelp, quickly cradling her wrist. 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." She hissed out, biting her lip. She had experienced worse, much much worse, but she hadn't exactly built up the highest pain tolerance yet. 

"Wow, I forgot humans were so fragile." Hino suddenly appeared in front of her, and reached out to roughly grab her wrist. 

"Ah-ah stop that, it hurts!" 

He made a 'tsk' noise but his grip grew more gentle. He stared at her while offering her an evil grin. "This is going to hurt." 

She stared at him in horror. "Please don't-" 

_*Crack*_

"-Holy mother of the gods above please save my soul." Atlas wheezed out, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp. Unbeknownst  to the both of them the shadows withered at the statement before going back to lazily dancing across the wall. 

"Humans are dramatic too." Hino observed with a hum, once again leaning too close for comfort as he studied her features. "You have weird eyes." 

"I have heterochromia iridium you meanie and I gotta sleep for school tomorrow." 

Hino frowned. "Forgot that humans need to do that too, well sleep then." He crossed her room and settled on her floor, book in his hand. Atlas watched him for a few moments before shrugging and crawling into bed. She could deal with the demon tomorrow. 

Sleep always came first. 

•

•

•

•

Unfortunately, her aunt had other ideas. 

"Wake up you wench!" 

The covers were wrenched off of her body and Atlas snapped awake, adrenaline flooding through her veins. An awful smelled reached her nostrils and she realized that the woman before her was intoxicated. 

"It's all your fault!" 

"Go back to sleep, Auntie Carla." 

"They'd still be here if it weren't for you!" 

Atlas's gaze found the clock which read 3 am. 

"I know, now please go back to sleep." 

Carla's face screwed up into a sneer, her brown eyes clouded with delusion. However before Carla could unleash her furry for the umpteenth time, shadows wrapped around her throat and squeezed until she went slack. 

The tendrils carelessly through her body to the side, revealing Hino who stood with a dark look behind crossing his features. "She was going to hurt you." 

Atlas blinked in surprise at the angry tone and tried to offer him a smile. "I'm fine, Hino."

"She was going to hurt you." He repeated slowly before shaking his head. "You're an idiot!" 

"I'm not a-"

"There's literally no one here to protect you! Humans are idiots, I'm staying." Hino crossed his arms and stalked back to his corner with a huff. Atlas rubbed at her eyes, too tired to really process anything else. 

"I'm going back to sleep." 

"Good, humans need their sleep." 

•

•

•

•

•

(And thus an odd friendship was born). 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Captain Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus week catch a glimspe into Hino and Atlas's daily life. Oh, and their abilities too! 
> 
> Or in other words, we watch Hino and Atlas try not to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter shall introduce the gods that I made up (: so stick around!

Falling through the sky was not the most fun thing, and being in the sky domain wasn't exactly the safest either but Atlas couldn't really find the urge to panic. Not with the corrupted harpy digging her claws into her skin, and the only thing from keeping her falling even faster is her legs wrapped around the harpy's waist(?)

Would it even count as a waist since the harpy was half bird?

"I'll kill you, dumb child!" She hissed over the roaringwind, baring her fangs at her. Her dyed hair whipped wildly, and Atlas tightened her grip, Hino should be arriving any second.

She felt her hand grow hot even glowing a soft white around the tips of her fingers. A small smile sneaked onto her face as as the world died in color and faded into black and white. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she saw the miasma coursing through the harpy's veins, and eating away at the left over magic. 

To others it might seem like the harpy had no hope, but she could see a small speck of white withstanding the miasma. It made the magic within her own body sing. 

"What's so funny?"

Atlas merely offered a genuine smile. It lit up her face, revealing the single dimple she had and her white teeth. "You'll thank me for this later, Ms. Trinity." Without hesitation Atlas dove her palm into the harpy's chest while shouting, "Purge!"

The harpy's let out a screech of pain, her talons completely loosing their grip on the girl's upper body. There was a sudden burst of pure magic, Atlas's magic, completely overpowering the miasma that had once corrupted the harpy.

Before she knew it, she was plummenting through the air with an unconscious harpy and throbbing scratches that she hoped weren't poisoned. She had never fought a harpy before so she just hoped that the light headedness was from being in the air too long. 

"You fucking idiot!" Hino yelled at her the minute he swooped in and caught her. His fingers dug into her armpits, barely keeping them both steady. Because of his mysterious heritage, he was one of the rare demons that actually meant he had wings. According to Hino, demons took great pride in them, but he didn't really care for them, nor did he use them.

They rarely took missions in the sky for a reason.

"Language!"

The two landed in a heap on dead patches of grass and twigs, and dirt. It was where the harpy had started to nest when she went rouge so it wasn't that difficult to find her.

Black wings retracted into Hino's back and he scowled at her. The black shirt, his favorite since it had a skull on it, was tattered and covered in blood. They two had unfortunately got separated by some corrupted pixies which Hino took pleasure in dealing with, while Atlas dealt with the harpy.

"It's not my fault she stole me from off the ground." Atlas whined to the glare aimed at her. The demon huffed in response, wiping some dirt off of his cheek.

"You know I would've dealt with her." Hino muttered a few minutes later as they scavenged for any valuables. It was a habit that the two developed over the years whenever Atlas had a feeling it would come in hand.

(They always trusted Atlas's instincts).

"No, you would've killed her, which is the opposite of what Uncle Yami requested!" Atlas pointed out with an exasperated sigh, nimble fingers pocketing a small blue stone. "Got it."

"Who cares about what Captain Asshole has to say, he shouldn't not created those fuckers anyway."

"Language, Hino."

"Whatever, " the demon muttered with a roll of his charcoal colored eyes. Surprisingly, she got used to the feeling of unsettlement she felt whenever they held eye contact for too long. According to Hino, it was actually some type of mechanism demons used that made it easier to attack or possess their prey. 

The two proceeded to walk side by side to the, hopefully, still open portal that would send them straight to Caelum. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Her partner asked when the two arrived in front of the purple swirling vortex. She could already see a blurry image of their destination, beautiful and gold.

Atlas gasped before letting out a sharp whistle and crying out," Hyperion return!" 

There was silence for a few seconds before an odd whizzing cut through the air somewhere to their right. It grew closer and closer and- 

 _Smack_  

Atlas winced at the feeling of the staff colliding with her hand but didn't make a noise. She gave Hyperion a small twirl and it disappeared into white swirling dust.

"Now we can leave." Hino muttered before grabbing her hand and jumping into the portal. 

•

•

• 

After collecting her payment from Uncle Yami, a new pair of shoes and enough money to pay the rent, both Atlas and Hino went there separate ways for the day. 

Atlas preferred to help ghost on her own, since it always took an emotional toll, while Hino used their separated time to practice his magic and form connections through the Divine World.

There were exactly three different levels of the Divine World.

Terra or Earth as humans liked to call it, was where both humans and other beings resided. Amazingly, humans still weren't aware of other supernatural beings. Supernaturals had ways of going about things such as cloaking or staying on the other side of The Veil. 

However things for Atlas were obviously different for her. She was considered human (well at least she smelled human according to Hino), but she could see through The Veil every for as long as she could remember. 

It had to do with the "birthmark" on her forehead. Atlas didn't really know what to call it, no one could see it unless she wanted them too. To put it simply, Atlas had a third eye. She couldn't understand it completely, not even the older gods could. 

So instead she chose to not to question it, and accepted the gift bestowed upon her since birth with pride. She had used it to do many things, both good and bad. 

And her powers only seemed to grow stronger as time went by. 

Deep down, Atlas wondered if there were other kids like her. Or maybe some demi-gods around that she could actually get along with. Someone that could actually understand her. 

And she felt selfish with that thought, cause she had Hino. The only demon with a human soul, and the black sheep of his family. He didn't elaborate on it though, she knew he wasn't ready. 

Breathing out a harsh sigh, Atlas continued to wander deeper into the woods. She had some souls to save, her problems could be dealt with later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's it! Thank you for the support, and the next chapter shall be out within a week! Then we'll really get the party started “ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	5. The Gods (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the gods that I made up (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Some Heavy Language!

Caelum was the absolute opposite of Mortem according to Hino. She had never actually been to Mortem or Hell as humans liked to call it, and from what Hino had told her the two realms were completely and total opposites. The only similar thing was the seven levels both places held.

All Atlas knew was that she could never get bored of Caelum with it beautiful colors and loud noises. It was like Earth itself but cleaner with endless new buildings and golden sunlight that hit your skin just right. The sky was always an array of purples, pinks, and blues while the ocean just below the city itself glimmered beautifully beneath the sunlight.

And at night...Oh at night, Atlas could loved to stare at the stars and wish she could pluck the constellations right out the sky. It always stayed comfortably cool, and whenever she was lucky she could sit down and just appreciate the literal Heaven she was in.

She always used to think that whenever she went back down to Earth that she was returning to hell.

But in reality, she had never been.

Currently, Atlas didn't have the time to sit and admire the scenery before her. No, instead she stood up stiffly under the gaze of a few gods who didn't exactly like her with an exception of two.

"A problem has arisen." The God directly in front of her began, waves of jet black hair neatly framing his face and bangs covering his eyes completely. 

"What is it this time, Uncle Yami? Did another reaper go rouge again? Or a harpy?" Atlas began to ramble nervously with a frown. It turns out that harpy talons are very poisoned and quite dangerous which ended with Atlas actually almost dying 48 hours later. 

(But that was another story for another time ).

Yami held out his hand, effectively silencing her. His lips tilted into a frown which did absolutely nothing in easing her worries. "I'm afraid it is something more grave than that." 

Something in her stomach dropped and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Atlas couldn't remember the last time she's seen Uncle Yami so angry. The only thing that was really keeping him calm was the second god, Lux, with his hand gently sweeping over his counterpart's kunckles. 

Lux smiled gently at her, brown skin glowing as radiantly as always, and eyes expertly hidden with white silver strands of hair. "It seems as if our son has made an appearance again." 

Atlas stared up at the the gods in in confusion. "Son?" She asked quietly. "You had a son?" 

Yami's lips twisted into a scowl. "He is no longer our son, he's a mortal now." 

" _Was_ a mortal." The goddess to the right interjected with a sigh. She sat in her seat ramrod straight, legs elegantly folded over one another. The silky strands of dark blue hair fell just above the woman's shoulders, matching the midnight blue toga she wore. 

Atlas couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the goddess, Ketsu, who made it clear that she wasn't fond of her. Maybe it was because she easily earned Lux's favor while it took her a few millennia. Atlas would never understand the situation in all honesty. 

"Huh? You had a mortal son?" Atlas's confusion continued to grow as time ticked by. Her leg began to bounce up and down at a rapid rate since her nerves just loved to exhibit themselves at the wrong times.

"Such an ignorant child," whispered the god to her left. He was a sickly shade of green with mischievous eyes to match, and to top it all off his curly unruly locks made Atlas think of broccoli. 

(Atlas probably shouldn't of said that out loud a few years back, but she couldn't help it). 

"She probably knows more than you asshat." 

Atlas didn't even jump at the sudden intrusion from her partner. Hino hated staying in Caelum and despised sitting in meetings with other gods even more. It was quite common for him to appear out of nowhere whenever he wanted, as long as there were shadows, he could get there. 

"Watch your tone, _demon_." The forest good stood up, the aura around him expanding which had done its job of thoroughly intimidating Atlas. Well it made her nervous since she was the only one in the room who could see all the angry souls attached to said aura. 

Hino, however, could care less.The god had insulted the only person he actually gave a damn about and there was no way in all seven hells he was going to let such an insult slide. He was itching for a fight anyway. 

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want, forest god." Hino drawled lazily, knowing that his careless tone wouldn't sit well with him. It was quite common for all higher beings to be addressed with great respect, almost as if you were talking to a King or Queen. And unspoken rules. 

Hino says fuck the rules.

"Control your plebian demon, Seer." The male sneered at her, his furious eyes showing future suffering for her if she didn't get Hino to chill out. She reeled back, her palms quickly growing sweaty at the thought of dealing with another god out for her head. 

"I'm not a Seer, Mr. Silva." Atlas settled for saying, her gaze shifting to the floor before she could meet Silva's gaze. Seers didn't have the best reputation within all that realms, so Silva loved to use the label as an insult. 

"And I'm not just some lowly demon, bitch." Hino added on, his arm slinging protectively over her shoulder, a wicked smirk painted on his lips. 

It wouldn't be their first rodeo with a god. They were 100 percent killable, probably the most difficult to kill out of any being in the universe since they technically shaped the universe, but still killable. 

Silva stood up from his seat, aura expanding far and wide and- 

"Now is not the time, Silva back off and Hino apologize right now." Yami ordered, his souless eyes darting down to them demon, daring the later to challenge him. 

"Fuck no-" 

 "Hino, just do it." Atlas wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed gently. 

Her partner tensed up at the request before finally quietly muttering a halfhearted apology. Silva smiled triumphantly, completely unaware of the endless dark plots running through Hino's head. 

"Now as I was saying." Yami cleared his throat while turning to face Atlas. She frowned at the distressed aura he gave off, something she never witnessed before. No matter the situation he was in, Yami always remained collected. 

"It seems as if our son has appeared, but this time with his godly powers." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I've decided to break this up into two parts. Sorry for the wait y'all, the next chapter shall be out soon （〜^∇^)〜


End file.
